borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The other 3 work, why not you?
Recently purchased BorderLands + DLCs and getting sick and tired of snagging nothing but crap I opted to try my hand at weapon modding Has been working out pretty good, until I tried to make an incendiary shotgun The kick in the pants? I made 4 versions for each element. Shock/Corrosive/Explosive all work just fine, Incendiary won't load up at all Here's the code they're all based on(starting off with shock) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_AssaultShotgun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_assault_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_assault_shotgun gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body4 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_assault_shotgun.mag.mag3a gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Stock.stock_none None gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.acc3_Shock gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTShock4_Fulgurating gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_HighSpread2_Matador Now the only difference between the 4 are these lines gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.acc3_Shock gd_weap_names_shared.Title_Tech.Title_DTShock4_Storm gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.acc5_Explosive gd_weap_names_shared.Title_Tech.Title_DTExplosive4_Eruption gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.acc3_Corrosive gd_weap_names_shared.Title_Tech.Title_DTCorrosive4_Pestilence gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.acc5_Incendiary gd_weap_names_shared.Title_Tech.Title_DTIncendiary4_Inferno Hasn't made any difference if I use Title_Tech.Title... or Prefix_Tech.Prefix..., the Incendiary one does not want to show up ingame Am I missing something or is Maliwan incapable of Incendiary weapons? Maybe it's that Incen can't be put on AssaultShotguns... :you have arrived at the answer by your own reasoning. there is no valid incendiary accessory for assault shotguns. try using Gear Calculator to configure weapons and items which will work in the game. 03:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :hmmm, this explains why i have never seen an incendiary butcher and why my friend wasn't able to make one 06:38, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : :Is There any particular reason as to why you cant get the incendiary acc on a assault shotty? just curious it seems quite random FunKy16 13:40, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Just another arbitrary decision by GBX. Or another developer fumble like the Maliwan Crux/Plague. They're not uncommon. -- MeMadeIt 18:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) OP here. Tried GearCalculator and it just messes with my head. I've imported the above weapons to it and other ones to it and it just loves to gripe at me. Took a Dahl CombatShotgun, switched it to Atlas and it works just fine ingame, but the GC gripes with this: Manufacturers must match: check manufacturer-specific parts. >_< :GearCalc isn't perfect, and has a number of errors in its ability to verify weapons. Certain parts also seem to have rather arbitrary restrictions on what other parts they can spawn with; The Meat Grinder's mag can only spawn with Barrel2 for instance, and the same seems to apply to assault shotgun parts and the incendiary acc. 18:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :I've noticed... doesn't even want to properly load or even switch over the card/stats after hitting Calculate Killien 19:29, August 23, 2010 (UTC) (OP btw) @OP see grip restrictions @ blmodding. 19:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) This is very interesting to learn. I've always noticed a glaring absence of incendiary Deaths. It's a good thing that guns like the Hellfire make them somewhat impractical anyway, or some poor souls might be farming Craw for months trying to get one. A note for the OP: If you're really itching for a fire shotty, I've found some really nice Atlas combat shotguns in the game with the fire accessory. They have decent speed for combat shotguns- around .9 - and accuracy is usually around 60. Couple that with a x9 pellet count and a 13 round cylinder, and that's as good as any Hyperion or S+S shotty you'll find.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC)